


Decisiones.

by MirandaLaBizca



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Feels, Depression, Drama, F/M, Family, fake suicide
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaLaBizca/pseuds/MirandaLaBizca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien ha estado pensando en una solución a su dilema después de descubrir que su padre ha sido el sujeto con quien han estado luchando todo el tiempo. No quiere arruinar más a la rota familia que le queda, pero tampoco quiere decepcionar a los demás como un héroe, así que toma una decisión estúpida sin pensar en las consecuencias que le traerá.<br/>Como Chat Noir, finge su muerte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo.

_Un paso más, sólo… un paso más…_

_“¡Chat Noir!” Puede escucharla gritando, puede escucharla por primera vez sintiendo verdadera preocupación por el._

_Pero es tarde y él ya ha tomado su decisión, no ha podido dormir durante semanas pensando en cómo escapar de la decisión que algún día vendría inevitablemente. Se da la media vuelta al borde del risco y la mira, puede recordar cuantas cosas han pasado juntos y como se ha sentido estar espalda a espalda luchando con ella, puede sentir que no importe cuanto tiempo pase, él la seguirá amando._

_Ha escogido el día, ha revisado y arreglado hasta el último detalle, porque si comete un solo error terminará perdiendo todo. El cielo está negro y la lluvia cae a cantaros, pero él puede verla con claridad, la expresión aterrorizada en su rostro. Esa una imagen que se quedará grabada como fuego en su memoria, la imagen de la heroína de París destrozada y perdida. Un nudo sube por su garganta, y aunque quiere retroceder y decir que está bromeando, no puede. Es demasiado tarde._

_“Ha sido un placer, conocerla, my lady.” Mantiene su voz alegre hasta el último momento._

_Sonríe, cierra los ojos…_

_…y salta._

.

.

.

.

Fingir su muerte ha sido complicado.

Adrien estornuda sobre su desayuno y observa con ojos vacíos el titular del periódico.

**_Chat Noir muere._ **

Desvía la mirada y mira su desayuno con desgana, ha perdido el apetito.

Han pasado dos semanas desde ese día y todavía tiene pesadillas. Abandonar su identidad de héroe le ha hecho sentir horrible, lo único que realmente le apasionaba y le hacía sentir emocionado se ha ido, y todo parece ir en retroceso.

Desde las inundaciones de hace dos semanas todo se ha vuelto muy sombrío, es cierto, él y Ladybug han evitado que alguien muriera y ella ha usado sus poderes para restaurar la paz en París una vez más, pero después de haberse “suicidado” todos lucen tristes. Le molesta, no puede negarlo, porque simplemente le parece que los medios de comunicación y la gente están siendo hipócritas. Ellos nunca le habían dado ningún crédito a la hora de salvarlos y normalmente parecían indiferentes e irritados cuando él hablaba o intervenía.

Lo entendía, entendía que a ellos no les gustaba él porque su actitud muchas veces era poco profesional, pero lo que no entendía era como ellos podían fingir que alguna vez habían simpatizado con él. Habían hecho un funeral para él, y todos habían estado ahí, _llorando_. Luego para acabar las cosas, la ciudad parecía estar de luto, y como por arte de magia todos lo amaban.

“¿Leyendo el periódico?” La calmada voz de Nathalie le sobresaltó. “No deberías leer esas cosas, Adrien, sabes lo que tu padre piensa de ello.”

Adrien rodó los ojos, estaba demasiado cansado como para actuar tan habitualmente sumiso.

“Piensa que es inquietante porque cree que lo estoy considerando. No me voy a suicidar, Nathalie.” _No otra vez_ Adrien agregó mentalmente. “La noticia ha estado saliendo en todos los medios de comunicación desde ese día, es inevitable no verla al menos diez veces por día.”

 Nathalie lo miró con preocupación, pero no dijo nada, sólo negó la cabeza y le acercó un papel.

“¿Qué es?” Adrien se obligó a preguntar antes de tomarlo y mirarlo, un suspiro se escapó de su boca. “Oh, mi horario.”

Ignorando la amargura en su voz, Nathalie lo dejó solo en el comedor.

Retroceso.

Todo estaba retrocediendo, su padre lo había sacado de la escuela de nuevo desde las inundaciones -por alguna absurda razón parecía creer que estar en la escuela iba a llevarlo a matarse- y había retomado su horario anterior para sus actividades del día, que no empezaban hasta la siguiente hora.

Se sentía solo.

Deseaba tener a Plagg sólo para hablar con alguien, pero no podía. Su miraculous había sido lo único que habían ‘encontrado’ de él después de una semana de una ardua búsqueda por su cuerpo. Sabía que Ladybug lo tenía ahora, pero también que Plagg se negaría a contarle nada. Había hablado con su Kwami desde el comienzo acerca de su decisión, y aunque no parecía aprobarlo del todo lo había entendido, le había prometido apoyo. Plagg no le contaría nada acerca de él aparte de lo que ella ya sabía. Habían terminado siendo cercanos, después de todo, Plagg era su amigo también.

Se sentía horrible, no le extrañaba para nada que su padre le hubiera contratado cerca de veinte psicólogos para él.

Gimió de frustración y se levantó de la mesa, su desayuno sin tocar.

Se dirigió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras sí con seguro. Se tiró a su cama y miró su techo fijamente.

Su padre era Hawk Moth.

Adrien se dio la vuelta en su cama, esta vez dirigiendo su mirada al portarretratos en la mesita cerca de su cama, la foto de su familia antes de la muerte de su madre le devolvió una mirada estática.

 _Su padre era Hawk Moth_.

Se había enterado un mes antes, después de haber visto lo que había detrás del retrato de su madre y haber esculcado en su oficina, a partir de ahí la unión de puntos había sido fácil.

La ha pasado mal, noches sin dormir contemplado su vida, buscando una solución. La hora de tomar una decisión había llegado demasiado pronto, y por primera vez en su vida había deseado la ignorancia. ¿Su padre o su identidad como súper héroe? No podía tener ambas, quién sabía qué pasaría si su padre se hubiera enterado de su identidad o si se hubiera enfrentado directamente a él sin saberla. No puede negarlo, la sola idea le hace temblar de miedo.

Miedo de perderlo.

Miedo de perder la confianza de Ladybug.

Miedo de decepcionar a todos.

Miedo de terminar cometiendo errores irreparables.

Miedo de lo que pasaría.

Es un cobarde, el piensa, pero realmente no quiere tomar esa decisión _¿El bien o su familia?_

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que se ha sentido tan deprimido, pero él cree haber tomado la decisión correcta. El punto más neutralmente posible, el hijo de Hawk Moth, con las manos atadas, sin ningún papel en el juego. Ningún movimiento que tomar, ningún peso que llevar... Sólo un chico desafortunado, resignado a lo que su padre es, sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlo o estar en su contra.

Adrien cierra sus ojos.

Sólo espera no haberse equivocado.


	2. Probabilidades.

No habían sido unas buenas semanas para Marinette, la mayor parte del tiempo, en público, se la había pasado fingiendo que estaba bien y en privado había permanecido encerrada en su habitación intentando -inútilmente- no llorar. Sus padres parecían sospechar algo, Marinette suponía que era por los ojos rojos e hinchados con los que bajaba a desayunar todos los días. Ella ya ni se molestaba en ocultárselos y evitaba a sus padres cada vez que los veía intentar iniciar una conversación dirigida a lo que le sucedía.

En la ciudad se respiraba un ambiente pesado, después de los últimos acontecimientos ningún otro akuma había atacado, algo que ella agradecía internamente, no creía poder luchar con normalidad sin tener un ataque de llanto por las cosas que le recordaban a Chat Noir.

Esa mañana se levantó con dificultad de su cama, quejándose en voz baja de manera malhumorada. La noche anterior no había dormido bien porque había estado despertándose bruscamente cada vez que comenzaba a conciliar el sueño, las imágenes parpadeantes y frescas de la razón de su llanto.

Se sentía mal, ella lo admitía, sentía como si estuviera arrastrando pesadas cadenas en el suelo todo el tiempo, asfixiándola lentamente. Lo único que quería era volver a la cama y ocultarse bajo sus cobijas, pero no podía, porque tenía que aparentar que no había nada mal con ella, que todo estaba bien, de modo que se vistió lentamente con desgana y tomó su bolsa para ir directamente a la escuela. Aceleró el paso mientras bajaba las escaleras e ignoró los débiles llamados de sus padres detrás de ella.

¿Qué si estaba arruinando su relación con sus padres? De alguna manera no sentía nada respecto a ello, no podía concentrarse en ese problema porque estaba atrapada en otro. Su estómago gruñó, pero ella lo ignoró, no había desayunado, pero era un precio a pagar para aplazar la charla con sus padres que probablemente no terminaría bien. _Nada bien._

Estaba a punto de entrar al salón cuando una mano la jaló a los baños, poco tiempo antes ella probablemente se habría resistido o al menos mirado la cara de su captor, pero no podía encontrar ningún sentimiento al respecto. Así que simplemente se dejó.

Marinette parpadeó con confusión cuando pudo concentrar sus ojos en la familiar cara frente a ella. Alya la había soltado y ahora estaba apoyada en un lavabo, apretándolo con fuerza.

"Te ves horrible." Marinette soltó sin mucho tacto, arrepintiéndose al momento al ver la cara de su mejor amiga. "Quiero decir ¿Pasa algo?"

Alya lucía desdichada, tenía el pelo revuelto, ojeras bajo los ojos y ojos rojos e hinchados -como los de Marinette esa mañana- además de su ropa arrugada y desarreglada.

"No puedo, Marinette, no puedo." Su labio estaba temblando y sus ojos se humedecieron. Marinette no lo pensó mucho, abrió los brazos y dejó que su mejor amiga llorara sobre ella ignorando la incomodidad que la pinchaba. "No puedo con la culpa."

Marinette le dio torpes palmaditas en la espalda. Intentando empujar la irritación y el cansancio que comenzaba a invadirla, Alya e _ra su mejor amiga_ , debería sentirse preocupada por ella. Pero no podía, y ello la aterraba, era como si su capacidad de sentir empatía de repente hubiera dejado de funcionar, o tal vez sólo estaba cansada. Cansada de hacer siempre sacrificios para el bien de los demás, antes lo hacía con gusto, pero ahora sólo quería que la dejaran en paz para ahogarse a sí misma.

"…video que puse e intenté quitarlo ¡Pero ya había personas que lo habían descargado!" Alya sollozó. Marinette parpadeó desconcertada, de repente se había perdido en sus pensamientos y no sabía de lo que su amiga estaba hablando.

"Espera ¿Qué video?"

Su garganta se secó.

El funeral de Chat Noir había sido hace una semana _¿Cómo se habían enterado?_

_¿Cómo era que las personas sabían lo que había pasado cuando la lluvia era tan espesa?_

Una horrible idea se formó en su mente.

¿Quién había estado cerca? ¿Quién había corrido la voz?

_Alya estaba allí._

Alya se apartó y se llevó ambas manos a la cara sollozando descontroladamente antes de estirar su teléfono. Parecía ignorar que Marinette no parecía tener idea de que video hablaba y aun así sabía lo que había pasado.

Marinette tomó el teléfono de su amiga con manos temblorosas y observó la imagen del video pausado. Ella estaba ahí sonriendo con el pelo mojado, la mariposa recién purificada, y Chat Noir con una sonrisa relajada en sus labios. Tenía la duración de dos minutos. Los recuerdos parpadearon en su mente mientras un nudo subía a su garganta. No le puso play, no quería revivir otra vez el peor momento de su vida.

Bloqueó el teléfono y abrazó a su amiga tratando de no sentir la ira, la frustración y la amargura que comenzaba a llenarla. _Alya había hecho algo horrible._

Había publicado el suicidio de Chat Noir _en la web._

Como una especie de entretenimiento morboso, sólo para que las personas dejaran de estar aburridas.

La campana sonó y ambas se dirigieron al salón, Alya con la mirada al suelo y todavía hipando por el reciente llanto. Nadie le prestó atención porque la profesora acaba de entrar, ella no las regañó, sólo le dio una mirada de lástima a Alya antes de comenzar su clase.

Fue cuando Marinette notó que no había llevado a Tikki a clases, pero también cayó en la cuenta de que probablemente era lo mejor, porque Tikki la hubiera obligado a llevar a Plagg con ellas, algo que no soportaba. Plagg le recordaba a Chat Noir, lo que le hacía sentirse triste todo el día incluso aunque fuera totalmente diferente a su anterior portador. El Kwami era serio y cállado, y a todas las preguntas que habían intentado hacerle se había encogido los hombros con indiferencia. Era frío y a Marinette no le agradaba.

Estaba a mitad de la clase intentando no quedarse dormida cuando Alya le dio un codazo, una mirada vacilante en su rostro, en sus manos estaba su teléfono.

"Marinette, si Chat Noir tenía una identidad secreta." Ella susurró sin notar el dolor en la cara de Marinette. "¿No debió de haber salido una noticia acerca de su muerte? Ya sabes, como una persona normal… ¿O al menos su desaparición?"

Bueno, Marinette pensó, esa es una pregunta muy buena.

En realidad, no había visto ninguna noticia de algún chico desaparecido o muerto, pero eso no significaba nada, porque bien había podido ser un chico sin familiares ni amigos, como un chico del orfanato o con padres muy ocupados. ¿En realidad importaba? Iba a ayudar a Alya a buscar noticias, pero ella ya sabía que él estaba muerto. Plagg se los había dejado claro, diciendo que en realidad las razones del rubio tenían mucho crédito.

Algo que había hecho llorar a Marinette durante una hora seguida, porque Chat Noir era su compañero y su amigo ¿Cómo no había notado que algo mal estaba con él?

La clase de su profesora terminó y pasaron a educación física. Marinette estaba corriendo cuando sintió los bordes de conciencias volverse borrosos, mientras caía al suelo y escuchaba gritos preocupados y veía todo volviéndose oscuro recordó, lejanamente, que no había comido nada esa mañana. Mala decisión, ella supuso.

Dejándose llevar por la nada.


	3. Negaciones

_Depresión._

El veredicto es claro y dolorosamente simple, Adrien lo niega, sacude la cabeza con disgusto y cuando Natalie intenta ponerle una mano en el hombro se aleja con brusquedad y vuelve a encerrarse en su habitación. No quiere oír nada de eso, está cansado de todo el mundo, quiere alejarse de ellos, quiere que lo dejen en paz. Pasa una semana encerrado en su cuarto, no sale de su cama y a veces sólo come un bocado de la comida que dejan en la puerta de su habitación y el piensa, y piensa, ¿Cómo terminó de ese modo?

Es cuando comienza a darse cuenta de lo patético que se está comportando, pero el problema es que _no puede evitarlo_ , se está auto saboteando y no le importa en lo más mínimo. Es el viernes cuando decide que ha tenido suficiente, se levanta de su cama y come lo más decente que ha comido desde hace semanas. Pasa un tiempo moviéndose en cuarto, intentando no volver a acostarse en su cama a pesar de lo somnoliento que se siente, recuerda vagamente que el exceso de sueño era un síntoma, pero deshecha el pensamiento rápidamente.

Está anocheciendo cuando toma una decisión impulsiva. Se da una ducha larga dándose tiempo para pensar y cuando sale se siente humano por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se pone una muda de ropa limpia y se mira frente a su amplio espejo. Se ve cansado.

El rubio suspira y comienza lentamente a arreglar su despeinado pelo como lo hacía antes comúnmente, sin embargo, todavía se ve pálido y cansado. Saca de un cajón una caja pequeña y la abre con facilidad, no le gusta usar maquillaje, pero muchas veces es necesario para sus sesiones de fotos. Se detiene ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo una sesión de fotos? no cree que es muy importante pero normalmente su padre era bastante inflexible en lo que respectaba a ello.

Cuando termina luce normal, practica una sonrisa al espejo y su yo del pasado parece devolverle la sonrisa.

Entonces escapa de su casa.

Es fácil, la conoce como la palma de su mano, se esfuerza en ser silencioso mientras pasea por los pasillos, es sencillo y termina saliendo por la puerta delantera.

Al momento en que respira el aire de las calles de su ciudad siente un peso quitándose de encima, un sentimiento de nostalgia lo invade mientras pasea con calma por las calles, no tiene prisa ni un lugar específico a donde ir así que sólo mira las vidrieras y los estantes de la tienda. Hay un ambiente suave cuando llega al parque, un grupo de turistas acaba de llegar e ignorantes a lo que sucedió descansan en el recién cortado césped. Están tomando fotos y hablando en voz baja entre ellos en inglés.

Adrien se detiene junto a una farola y con una suave sonrisa aspira la normalidad con que los extranjeros actúan, es calmante.

"¡Adrien!" Una voz suena detrás de él.

Se voltea y mira con una sonrisa a su mejor amigo que llega corriendo a su lado, parece sorprendido de verlo.

"¿Dónde estabas? Un día dejaste de asistir." Un tono de reproche se escapa de la voz de su amigo.

Adrien lo mira divertido.

"Cálmate, Nino, yo no tomé esa decisión." Él explica sin prisa. "Mi padre pareció pensar que la escuela era mala para mí o una cosa parecida."

La cara de Nino se arrugó con disgusto y desaprobación, como siempre que el tema sale a conversación.

"Enserio Adrien, debes dejar de dejar que tu padre tome las decisiones por ti." Hay una nota de preocupación.

Adrien le guiñó un ojo.

"Bueno, acabo de escapar de casa así que supongo que eso es un avance."

Nino parece entre incrédulo y encantado. Hablan un poco más antes que un emocionado Nino lo arrastre hacía al centro comercial.

"Los videojuegos que acaban de salir son de lo mejor." Nino habla alegremente mientras lo arrastra a la tienda de discos, películas y videojuegos. "Planeaba comprar uno el lunes, pero lo haré ahora ¡Quién sabe cuándo podremos jugar de nuevo!"

Adrien asiente distraídamente hacía su amigo y comienza a mirar los nuevos discos de música buscando algo que le llame la atención mientras Nino busca un videojuego. Está mirando un disco de una nueva artista cuando por el rabillo del ojo capta un familiar disco. Lo toma y deja que una sonrisa se deslice en sus labios, el disco es de Jagged Stone y la portada es la que su ex compañera, Marinette, diseñó. Recuerda haber estado emocionado por el autógrafo de Marinette en el disco que tiene guardado en su habitación, el recuerdo del akuma de Jagged Stone flashea por su mente y su sonrisa se desvanece.

La manera en que sus sentimientos caen tan bruscamente lo deja inmóvil y aterrado durante un par de segundos. Respira lentamente e intenta aclarar su mente sin resultado.

Depresión, él se recuerda amargamente, una pequeña distracción no va a curarla.

"¿Qué es?" La voz de Nino está llena de curiosidad mientras se acerca. "¿Un disco?"

Adrien finge una sonrisa.

"Es el disco que Marinette diseñó ¿Recuerdas?" Él muestra la portada luchando contra el sentimiento de desesperanza.

Una mirada de reconocimiento ilumina la cara de Nino cuando toma el disco antes de que una mirada de preocupación lo remplace.

"Hablando de Marinette…" él susurra repentinamente serio. "Esta mañana se desmayó en educación física."

Recordando lo tímida y amable que es su ex compañera frunce las cejas con preocupación mientras deja el disco en su lugar.

"¿Qué pasó?"

Nino toma el videojuego que ha elegido y Adrien lo sigue a la caja para pagar. Cuando sales el frío aire golpea a Adrien en la cara, Adrien se arrepiente por no haber traído ningún abrigo.

"Sus padres vinieron a hablar con nosotros, al parecer ella no ha desayunado desde hace semanas, estaban muy preocupados" Nino mira al cielo oscuro mientras caminan. "He escuchado que creen que ella tiene depresión y por ello nos han preguntado si la hemos notado extraña."

Adrien parpadea varias veces.

"¿Y es así?"

Nino se encoge los hombros.

"No, ella ha actuado normal, pero todos hemos escuchado la discusión que han tenido con ella en la enfermería." El moreno mete sus manos en sus bolsillos. "Creo que están siendo sobreprotectores, eso es todo. Después de todo lo que pasó la gente está tardando en superarlo."

Nino parece llegar al tema que quería tratar en primer lugar. Adrien siente como el poco buen ánimo que tenía desaparece, no quiere oír a su mejor amigo hablar sobre lo que pasó, no quiere oír a _nadie_ tan sólo mencionarlo. Adrien siente otro bajón de ánimo más fuerte que el anterior, su vista se vuelve borrosa durante unos momentos y su pecho comienza a doler.

Quiere volver a casa y esconderse bajo sus cobijas como lo ha hecho la última semana, quiere acurrucarse en el sillón de cuarto con una manta y mirar por la ventana para lamentarse de su horrible vida.

"Escuché que Ladybug encontró el miraculous de Chat Noir en el río hace dos semanas." Nino murmuró en voz baja. "Chloé la vio, fue la primera vez que la vi preocupada, dice que cuando Ladybug lo encontró no paraba de llorar."

Adrien se sintió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada, él sabía que estaba la probabilidad de que algo así pasaría, pero ero diferente oírlo que pensarlo. Una sensación de culpa se asentó en su estómago. Había sido egoísta, terriblemente egoísta y probablemente nunca se iba perdonar así mismo. Pero estaba hecho, no había nada que hacer.

Ha intentado no pensar en las consecuencias y en las cosas que tuvo que sacrificar porque no ayuda en su situación. Intenta ser positivo, pero le resulta difícil cuando se da cuenta de que cuando quitó su identidad de superhéroe su vida termina siendo un completo asco. E incluso desde antes de que madre muriera las cosas ya estaban torcidas, su madre había estado de acuerdo con la decisión de él siendo educado en casa y había ignorado sus protestas alegando que era lo mejor para él.

Había amado a su madre, pero sobre todas las cosas ella había sido _humana_ sin importar que tan dulce había sido. Había cometido equivocaciones y no había sido perfecta, pero Adrien la había amado así, al igual que a su padre. Pensar en ella comenzaba a dejar de ser doloroso y comenzaba a recordar cosas que había pasado por alto después de su muerte, la había idealizándola demasiado.

"¡Adrien!" Un grito le interrumpió detrás de ellos.

Nathalie corrió hacía él y lo tomó por el brazo con fuerza, parecía furiosa, pero tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

"Cómo te atreves tú…" La voz de Nathalie temblaba. "No importa, sólo ve al auto, tu padre querrá hablar contigo."

Adrien empalideció.

Retrocedió un poco y miró a su amigo que parecía preocupado.

"Lo siento, Nino." Se disculpó en voz baja. "Tendrá que ser otro día."

Nino no contestó, le dedicó una mirada de comprensión y asintió. Adrien avanzó rápidamente al oscuro auto y se metió en el asiento trasero cerrando la puerta tras sí, el miedo congelando sus venas. El viaje fue tenso y silencioso, Nathalie se retocaba el maquillaje corrido en el asiento de copiloto comenzando a calmarse, pero Adrien no estaba pensando en ella y como se sentía. Estaba pensando lo que pasaría cuando llegara a casa y el bote de helado de menta en el refrigerador.

_Su padre iba a matarlo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .

**Author's Note:**

> Esto era originalmente un one shot.


End file.
